Fire and Ice
by 8bittheory
Summary: Chandra Nalaar has her eyes on the prize but unfortunately a certain blue mage decided to ruin her fun... again


It was no joke that whatever those guards were transporting was definitely something worth having. Which was why a certain pyromancer had her eyes on that chest ever since she caught wind of it a few planes back.

Those guards traveled a great distance for that artifact and Chandra Nalaar was going to get to it before any other planeswalker got the same idea, but of course how could she turn down the opportunity of getting to fight with her most favorite people again.

After following the caravan for some time Chandra found herself being followed. She could sense the stalker from miles away and by the look of it, it was a planeswalker

"_Finally…" _she thought with a grin on her face. It wasn't long until her intuition proved her correct when a sudden surge of energy was shot towards her. Chandra deflected the beam using a blast of fire towards the attacker.

With her eyes glowing red and her body enveloped in her flame she grinned when she realized who she had shot down.

"Well, well, well…" she grinned igniting flame around her attacker "If it isn't Jace Beleren… prepare to die mind mage" she draws the ring of flame closer to him. The blue mage quickly cast an instant causing her flame to back fire towards her. Chandra did nothing but flinch "HOLD. STILL!" she roared as she cast a lightning strike.

The strike connected to Jace reducing him to ashes, but Chandra has fought the mind mage enough times to know he wouldn't go down that easily "WHERE ARE YOU BELEREN!?" she roared setting her surroundings ablaze.

A surge of energy hit her from behind throwing her off her feet and onto the ground. Chandra recovered and stared at Jace's eyes glowing blue as hers glowed red "I'll make this quick!" she shouts as her flames grew.

The two clashed ruthlessly, their numerous encounters provided them to learn from each other. The fight grew until their battleground was covered with flames and ice. Chandra kept attacking, Jace thought methodically, it wasn't long until Jace decided to put out the little flame.

The mind mage conjured up his strongest spell, controlling the swirling winds to the point several trees were uprooted from the ground. With Chandra's flames being put out she had one more trick up her sleeve "Nice trick!" her flames grew and began to encircle her "I can do that too" she grinned

The clashing elements suddenly grew out of control, upon contact with each other's spells the planeswalkers were thrown back by the force and through the trees, the fight took a lot of them and both knocked out by the explosion.

* * *

><p>Chandra… could see a field, a field so barren of life that she felt… lonely… There was no one around her, she couldn't sense a lick of life anywhere. It was unbearable. Finally she looked up and there was a magnificent light just above her. Placing her hand over her eyes she realized she wasn't in a field and her hair was strangely dry.<p>

"Hay?" she stared at the straw of hay before she looked around and realized she was surrounded by hay "Wait, what?" looking over she was on a carriage filled with hay being pulled by an aging man and his donkey

"Ah you're awake!" the old man said "Oh, you and your friend are lucky I found you in that there mountain… whatever happened must've been something."

"Oh you wouldn't know the half of it… wait… my friend?" she looked over to her side and spotted the equally as beaten up Jace, and he still sleeps like a drama queen. Chandra groaned, not only did she lose the chest but now she has to spend the ride with sleeping beauty.

She hits his arm to wake him up. Jace shot up and looked equally as confused as Chandra when she woke up before looking into the old man's mind to find out what happened.

"That's rude!" she snapped at him setting herself on the hay "Do you always do that? Look into people's minds instead of asking?" Jace kept watching the road, blissfully ignoring the pyromancer "Oh great! Not only are you annoying you're rude too."

He wasn't answering and chose to ignore Chandra until he got his strength back "Hey! Mind mage! I'm speaking!" she groaned and sat back "Damn you're boring, or maybe you're prying into my head, hope you like naked orcs cause that's all I'm thinking about…" still silence "Ugh, why do I bother?"

"Chaos."

"What?" he finally spoke up and Chandra didn't pay attention.

"Your mind… its chaos… I don't like reading your mind because I get headache afterward." it sounded like an insult but Chandra wasn't sure what to make of it so she just smiled.

Chandra picks up a straw of hay and ignites the end "So you can speak." she snorted "I was starting to think you didn't like me Jace."

"Don't be stupid… of course I don't like you." he sighed "You're an impulsive, trouble making, pyromancer with no sense of order and planning."

"Ha! I'll take that as a compliment." she nods and blows the ashes of the straw away "Hey, its your fault… we wouldn't be here if you stopped following me."

Jace frowned "I wasn't following yo-"

"YEAH, cause whenever I find something you're always there." she grins at her retort "You know mind mage, between the scroll and the chest fate sure has a way of crossing our paths time and time again." she lays down on the hay glancing towards Jace.

"Guessing fate must really hate me if I keep running into you." Jace grumbles sliding his hood back and shaking the hay out of his black hair.

Chandra tries to contain her laughter at the look of dismay on Jace's face "Beleren you're not half bad, next time I'll go easy on you just make sure that your pride doesn't get too big."

"I'm not here to listen to your personal inquiries about me Chandra."

"Then why are you still here? You would have planeswalked away if you wanted."

Jace lets out a deep sigh "I like a break…"

* * *

><p>AN: First fanfic yeah, so just to make things clear... i pretty much shipped them ever since I started playing :

Enjoy C:


End file.
